


Maggie and Demonreach

by Patrick_Diomedes



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrick_Diomedes/pseuds/Patrick_Diomedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A <i>genius loci</i> has to babysit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maggie and Demonreach

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for everything up to "Ghost Story."
> 
> This was actually written several months ago, but I just remembered to go back through my tumblr and find it. It sprang out a discussion on Jim Butcher's forums. My mind is a strange place.

The entity that Harry Dresden had named Demonreach stared down in confusion. Again, it asked itself how it had gotten into this situation. It was an ancient spirit, a being older than human civilization. It was the genius loci of an island that was the source of a massive ley line of dark energy.

It should not be in “Jail”.

The child giggled as she read the writing on the orange card. “Collect two-hundred dollars from each player. Come on, ‘reach.”

Demonreach looked at the multicolored pieces of paper on the floor, and slid two yellow ones over to the girl. Next to him, the hound did the same with one of his giant paws.

I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THIS GAME, Demonreach rumbled. The Temple Dog looked at the entity with the canine equivalent of an exasperated expression.

‘Honestly, I just explained this to you. The goal is to acquire as much property and money as you can. It’s named after the idea of a single person or company dominating a market. A player looses when he goes bankrupt, and wins when there is no one else left in the game.’ The canine sighed and laid his head down on his front paws, waiting for the genius loci to take its turn.

BUT WHY CAN I NOT SIMPLY BREAK OUT OF THIS PUNY MORTAL JAIL? NO MERE STRUCTURE OF STONE AND METAL COULD HOLD ME.

“Because, Demonreach, that’s against the rules.” The girl said, in the patient tone of someone who knows she will need to reuse that sentence many more times before the game is over.

VERY WELL. It picked up the white cubes, shook them in its hand, and let them roll out onto the floor. ELEVEN. Demonreach moved the tiny metal canine from ‘Jail’ to ‘Kentucky Avenue’.

‘That one’s mine,’ said the dog, ‘two-hundred and twenty dollars, please.’

…I DISLIKE THIS GAME

 

Harry stared at the bizarre scene in front of him. Maggie had wanted to spend the day with him, but when he nearly ran aground on the rocky reef, he’d decided to replace some of the buoys that marked it. Maggie didn’t like boats, so she’d decided to stay in the little cabin on the island. He’d renovated the cabin a few months ago, so that it was actually livable. He’d even kept some books and board games here, for when guests showed up. The Eldest Gruff was a frequent visitor, along with a few of his friends from Chicago.

He’d never expected to see Demonreach reading any of the books. Especially not his gaming rulebooks.

A quick glance around let him see Maggie, curled up and sleeping in front of the crackling fireplace, while Mouse acted as her pillow. It was adorable.

But back to the ancient _genius loci_ reading his Dungeons  & Dragons Monster Manual.

“Ummm, what are you doing?” Harry asked it. The entity’s answer appeared in Harry’s mind, without bothering to go through his ears.

I AM READING ABOUT THE ‘TARRASQUE’. A SIMILAR CREATURE ROAMED THESE LANDS ONCE, WHEN MY MIND WAS YOUNG.

Harry’s eyes widened. “It’s not still around, is it?”

NO, THOUGH I DO NOT RECALL WHO SLEW IT.

“Riiiight. Anyway, thank you for watching Maggie, and playing Monopoly with her.”

…THE HOUND MADE ME PLAY. WHY COULD YOU NOT ASK ONE OF YOUR WINTER ALLIES TO WATCH HER?

Harry snorted, “Who in Winter would you trust with a kid?”

THE WINTER KING. I BELIEVE HUMANS REFER TO HIM AS “SANTA CLAUS”.


End file.
